The Soul of Destiny
by NOTSANE
Summary: In Surprise, instead of Angel, Buffy loses her soul
1. Gone Through Love

Title: The Soul of Destiny  
  
Author: NOTSANE  
  
Dedication: To me because I'm the author! Also to Trunks-Gal for responding to my greeting card!  
  
Distribution: Think really hard.  
  
Disclaimer: Am I the only one who wants to kill Josh for the rights to Buffy?  
  
Feedback: Once again, think really hard  
  
When: Right at the end of Surprise  
  
Summary: Instead of Angel losing his soul, Buffy does.  
  
A/N: This is my first story. Be kind review!  
  
***********************  
  
The Scoobies were very worried. It had been hours since Buffy and Angel had left to find the Judge. They still hadn't returned, and Giles had found out that the Judge was active via Willy.  
  
"Guys, what are we going to do?" Willow was freaking out, making no sense whatsoever. "Spike and Dru know where we hang out! If the got Buffy, then he's going to come here next. Or I hope, so that we are meaningful enough to be worthy of killing. But on the other hand, I don't want then to come and kill us because, you know, I want to live to graduate and to marry…" Her rant continued until Oz kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"It'll be okay. Don't worry. You're too precious to kill. Only for me."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay, while we are so busy calming down, I think we should be out there looking for Buffy. Maybe Angel too, but he's a big boy. Or, demon. Come, sit, research, be bored to tears. Just like the old times." Xander always had the knack of making something funny out of something deadly. Willow was glad she still had after all the times their lives were threatened.  
  
"Dear Lord."  
  
"What? Let me guess! We're all going to die!" Xander relieved a look of death from Giles before Giles continued.  
  
"It seems that if Angel receives one moment of true happiness, the one who gave him the happiness will loose their soul. How very interesting."  
  
"How is that interesting? I find it terrifying, mainly because Buffy'd be the only one to give him true happiness, and a soulless slayer is a grumpy and dangerous slayer."  
  
"Let's only hope we can tell them this before they consummate themselves."  
  
Willow freaked only yesterday was Buffy talking about going the distance with Angel. And Buffy was still missing with Angel.  
  
***********************  
  
Buffy caught her breath. Something was happening. Her body wrenched. She slid her gaze over to the sleeping man next to her. Angel looked dead. She smiled through her pain, but winced as lightning sliced through her soul.  
  
Buffy stumbled over Angel, careful not to wake him. She dressed, but cried out. her eyes glowed a feral yellow. Something escaped her mouth; something so beautiful tears came to her eyes; flowing down an emotionless face.  
  
Her soul sped throughout the room, looking for escape. Buffy lunged at it, and felt nothing touch her fingers.  
  
"No." Buffy whispered. But the soul slid under the door, dimming the room with sorrow. Buffy stood slowly, a new calm in her eyes. She finished dressing and walked out the door without a sound. She kept walking until she reached her house, not looking at it until she was driving away in her mother's car. she drove to the city limits and beyond.  
  
Somewhere in her mind, Buffy came into realization. She slammed the brakes and got out. huddling in the middle of the road, Buffy grinned. She now knew what it like to be a vampire. Except without the death. A dull roar reached her ears and Buffy stood. The car didn't turn as was expected. It slammed into her, throwing her twenty feet away, only to land unconscious. 


	2. The Visiting Room

Title: The Soul of Destiny  
  
Author: NOTSANE  
  
Dedication: To me because I'm the author! Also to Trunks-Gal for responding to my greeting card!  
  
Spoilers: Surprise and some of the Spike/Dru scenes of the beginning of Innocence.  
  
Distribution: Think really hard.  
  
Disclaimer: Am I the only one who wants to kill Josh for the rights to Buffy?  
  
Feedback: Once again, think really hard  
  
When: Right at the end of Surprise  
  
Summary: Instead of Angel losing his soul, Buffy does.  
  
A/N: Thank-You to all those that have reviewed. Yes this will be spuffy, but Angel will get some booty. Don't worry, just read. Also, I am reposting this because it got messed up.  
  
Joyce Summers was shocked at how much pain could be in such a little town. Just in the past hour of watching the news, she had seen three burnings and four murders in Sunnydale. It seemed that something was burning people from the inside. 'How horrible,' she thought. The scene flashed to the hospital.  
  
"Only a few hours ago, a young woman was hit by a car and is said to be suffering serious injuries from the collision. Her peers have identified her as high-school student Buffy Summers. She has." Joyce gasped as the remote fell to the ground. She threw on some clothes and headed out to her Jeep. But all she found was a skid mark on the tar. Joyce called a cab and left for the hospital.  
  
Images drifted in and out of Buffy's head. The most vivid being dual suns attacking her from behind a shroud of beauty. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly. After a moment, faces started to come into focus. Her friends were pacing around the room, worry bleeding into their movements with every step. The only one missing was Giles, but voices could be heard from the hall, so Buffy assumed that he was on the phone. Pain washed over her like a wave of molten lava, it seemed. She moaned and tried to sit up, but was pushed back by a cool hand. Angel stood next to her, just barely out of sight. He smiled to see her awake and quickly asked how she felt.  
  
"I'm fine," she managed to gasp out over the strange feeling of freedom. She struggled to figure out why, and gasped when she recovered the memory.  
  
"Buffy, what is it?" Willow rushed over to her side along with everyone else in the room. Giles strode in too, after hanging up the phone.  
  
"N-n-nothing. When can I leave?"  
  
"I'm afraid you can't leave for some time. You have a serious amount of minor injuries, not to mention the fact that you have a pretty large scrape on the back of your neck." Giles firmly stated.  
  
"What? I can't feel a thing. Wouldn't I feel some sort of pain?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow, that's when they will be putting the long term stitches in. Then you will feel every one of them," Cordy bluntly stated.  
  
"Thank-you Cordelia. I'm sure they will be giving her some sort of painkiller. Are you sure you're all right?" Angel held in his gaze more worry and love for her than ever. Buffy mentally snorted at this thinking, 'he only loves me more because he got some from me. Well I'll show him.' Buffy sat up and grinned at her friends. 'They aren't my friends. They only like me because I save the world for them. I bet if I die, they won't even care; they'll just shrug and meet the new slayer. After I'm better I'll just find a way to leave them. And why isn't my mother here?' As if on cue, Joyce walked in and ran to her side.  
  
"Oh Honey! How are you? Does it hurt? When will you get better? Why did you take my car? Why did you try to hurt yourself? What did-" Joyce was interrupted by Xander's outburst.  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'hurt herself'? Buffy did you do this on purpose?"  
  
"I-I-" Buffy stuttered and finally answered. "No. I thought the car would turn. They were supposed to care," she whispered the last to Angel and giggled fiercely. "I can't make me care about my world. It confuses me. But I have to go." Buffy stood up, ignoring everyone's protests. Angel grabbed her and laid her back down on the bed.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong? Did something happened- Oh shit. Could I have a moment alone with her?" The rest of the group filed out of the room; Willow closed the door behind them. "Buffy why are you acting like this? I mean, did what we do change you some how? Because if it did, then I am so sorry. I should have stopped myself-"  
  
"Shhhh. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just kiss me and tell me I'll be fine.'  
  
"I'll kiss you, but you already know that you'll be fine." Angel bent down and brushed a soft kiss on her lips." Buffy frowned at the swiftness of the kiss.  
  
"That's all I get from you? I want more." Angel smiled and captured her mouth in a soothing kiss that portrayed his love for her. 'Like he really loves me,' Buffy thought as she dug into the kiss a little. A doctor entered and blushed at the scene.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to check up on her." Angel stepped away and the doctor began his once-over. "Every thing seems to be fine and I must day that you are the fastest person to heal I've ever seen. Take care Ms. Summers. By the way, visiting hours are almost over. See you soon." The doctor left and the gang walked in.  
  
"Well, we must leave you to rest, so take good care of yourself Buffy." Giles left the room along with every one else as they echoed his words. Angel kissed Buffy once more, and Buffy was left with her mother.  
  
"So you're dating Angel? That's new. How long have you been going out?"  
  
"A few months. Sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"That's all right. That's just another thing to add to the Things I Don't Know About My Daughter list."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep." 'To stop your insane ramblings, woman'  
  
"Sure, don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The Judge sat in the corner of the factory as Spike rolled across the room. He said to Dru, "What is he doing, Princess? Why is he just sitting on his ass?"  
  
"I am preparing. With every life a take, my strength grows." The Judge answered for his love and that angered Spike even more.  
  
"Well then let's take some! I'm bored!"  
  
"Shush my sweet William. There is something wrong here. I feel it." Drusillia giggled as she felt it enter the room. "It's hers. She lost it to pay for his sins. For it will kill him to see her without the very thing that he shouldn't have. It has come for me. But why? I am not going to pay for my Angel's sins. He will."  
  
"Dru I don't understand a word you are saying. Talk in plain English, would you? What the hell is that?" Spike noticed a beautiful shroud of mist seeping under the door. It was the most wonderful thing Dru had ever seen. And she was to have it for herself. It enveloped her in a cloud of so many colors that seemed to fight with one another. When Spike tried to get to his baby, a lighting bolt of great velocity came and sent his chair sliding to smack into the opposite wall. Dru breathed the mist in and fell to the ground laughing at the horrors she had done. She stood and frowned at the Judge.  
  
"She is the second. I will kill both the souled vampires." The Judge said slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? I hope it's good. I loved writing it. Thanks for reading my story. -NOTSANE 


End file.
